1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion piece to a single-grip mixing faucet in which two outlets can be controlled independently with a single adjustable arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Thus the invention relates to an insertion piece applied in a single-grip mixing faucet, which on the one hand, produces water of appropriate temperature by mixing the cold and warm water in a suitable ratio, and on the other hand, the amount of the outflow water is also controlled properly. Faucets provided with such insertion pieces are widely applied for the water supply of tubs, lavatory-basins and sinks. For controlling the amount and temperature of the water flowing through them, a control unit, so-called cartridge is used. The cartridge used for mixing cold water and warm water comprises two ceramic discs arranged one above the other to form a plane sealing. Standard cartridges with two inlets, and one outlet are mainly applied. The control unit comprises a lower fixed, stationary inlet disc and an upper moving control disc arranged above each other. The opposite side of the control disc at to the inlet disc is in a forced connection with a ceramic moving element, which is, in turn, in an operating mechanical connection with the driving arm operating the faucet. One of the inlet openings is connected to the cold water network, the other one to the warm water network, whereas the mixed water leaves the cartridge through the outlet opening in an amount and with a temperature determined by the position of the two ceramic discs. The amount of the water flowing through can be adjusted by tilting the arm backwards usually in a range of 0°-25°, whereas the temperature can be adjusted by rotating the arm, in general in a range of ±45°-55° when taking the mid position as a base. Mixing faucets provided with such control units are suitable for application in lavatory-basins and sinks. However, armatures for bathtubs are provided almost always with shower heads, thus they should be furnished also with mechanical change valves. These change valves are very quickly used up, due to the deposition of scale crust, thus they require regular maintenance. A further draw-back is that the appropriate developing of the change valve in the metal housing of the faucet means additional manufacturing cost.